The Sentinel Program
by Sidonex
Summary: When the most powerful weapon in the galaxy is in the possession of space pirates, the fate of Cybertron and its inhabitants rest on the hands of genetically enhanced super soldiers called the Sentinels.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction I've ever made so I apologize if there's any flaws.**

**A perfect mix of Action,Humor and Drama. You're free to choose to think this is as an AU or takes place after the events Robots In Disguise 2015 which hasn't aired yet the moment Im writing this. I'll probably make a new story about RID once the series ends which will be YEARS from now. I'll also correct a few minor mistakes if the series proves me wrong. Or maybe I won't. Anyways enjoy the story below. Possible SPOILERS for RID 2015. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:The Sentinel Program<strong>

It is true that the cybertronians' lifespan far exceeds the human race. Although this allows the cybertronians to live their lives drastically longer it is also the reason why their species is facing extinction. Cybertronians ages too slow. It would take about 1300 years for a cybertronian to reach puberty and to join the war. With the war taking more lives than can be created, Sentinel Zeta Prime, the leader of the Autobots before Optimus was even a Prime, initiated a project so diabolical that it would change their race forever. The project involves young children to have their small bodies replaced by adult ones. To even be replaced, a child must have enough endurance to endure the pain even after the procedure is over.

Zeta Prime ordered all miltary police to bring children in all Autobot affiliated cities to facilities specially designed for increasing a child's endurance, whether they like it or not. Should a child fail during a test they would immedietly be sent back to their parents. This has outraged many of the soldiers that values honour above anything else thus forcing themselves to defect to the Decepticons which explains why Dreadwing is even in the Decepticon ranks. This is how Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Sideswipe and Strongarm were forced to live their childhood, as soldiers. Eventually this project was leaked to Megatron and he started to do the exact same thing to his cities. This causes the honourable soldiers to constantly change sides making not trusted in the military on both sides. Still dissapointed, Zeta Prime initiated a secret project so inhumane that only his most trusted subordinates know of. This secret project later came to be known as the Sentinel Program inspired by Zeta Prime's name. Due to major complications such as the death of Sentinel Zeta Prime and the dispersial of their entire race, the program was halted. Until today.

**Present**

It has been 10 years since the restoration of Cybertron, the disbandment of the Decepticon and the sacrifice of the Optimus Prime to ensure life would continue on his homeplanet. But Prime isn't technically dead, he has secretly been communicating with Bumblebee offering him advice or even aid him should he need him the most. With this, Bumblebee learns how hard it is to be a leader and is suprised how did Optimus keeps his cool while he commands Team Prime. He often wonders why Optimus chose him to arrest all those fugitives. Optimus knows very well that he can't handle them all alone yet he still sends him to do so. If so why didn't he send Smokescreen instead since he is both Optimus's and Alpha Trion's favourite? Or did he believe in him to handle it alone or did he foresaw Bumblebee's future to lead an Autobot Team? These questions often led him to ask Optimus himself but the time never seemed appropriate.

It was 5.00 a.m in the morning. Bumblebee awoken from stasis on his bed inside his apartment. Right below him was Sideswipe, his roommate who's crashing at his house until he can afford the rent to a house and is sleeping on the ground. Bumblebee didn't even bother to wake him up yet. He went straight to the kitchen to cook some raw energon. When it was half done he went back to his room to wake up Sideswipe.

"Hey, Sideswipe. Wake up!"said Bumblebee while tapping his cheek with his foot."Oh hey, is breakfast ready yet?" asked Sideswipe."Not yet, and don't treat me like Im your butler!"he exclaimed."Yeah, yeah Mr Commanding Officer."he responded. Sideswipe waited on the dining table until he got a phone call."Oh its her, what does she want to lecture about to me this time?"Sideswipe thought to himself. "Oh hey Strongarm, you got that promotion you so wanted? he asked slyly."Very funny, Sideswipe. Anyway you uhhh... staying away from trouble?" asked Strongarm.

"Ohhh, that worried about me are ya?"

"D-Don't misunderstand. Im just making sure that you're not commiting any crimes while under my care.

"Relaaax Im already under someone's care. Now I gotta hang up or a certain someone is gonna get jealous."

"You at your girlfriend's house or something?"asked Strongarm attempting to tease Sideswipe.

"Nope, Im at my best friend, Bumblebee's..."

"IM NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"What he said. Anyways bye."said Sideswipe as he hung up.

Strongarm was suprised that Bumblebee would even let him stay at his house. Guess this shows that he can be too kind sometimes.

"For Primus's sake, Sideswipe." he grumbled.

"Hey Bee, you really think I did some really bad things in the past."

"Yeah, I think you did."

"Oh, I see."

"But one of the greatest things about being alive is that you can learn from the past instead of repeating it." as he puts down both of their meals.

Sideswipe smiled while looking down to his energon and said"I see. Anyway I'll cook breakfast for us everyday starting tomorrow." But before Bumblebee could sit he exclaimed"Everyday!"

"So what do you wanna eat."

"NOTHING, just rent a house and get outta here!

"Hehehe, just kidding."

"You are annoying on so many levels."

"Thats one my strong points."

"You just had to kill the moment" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you must be thinking that this chapter doesn't have much story to it but I can assure you it gets better. The action part should be in the next two chapters because the entire story is already inside my head. Oh and the true purpose of the Sentinel Program will be revealed in chapter 4. However reading the second chapter is extremely important if you care about the characters' development. Until next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like the title suggests, this chapter is entirely focused on Arcee's past. Please note that this backstory is competely made up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Arcee's Past<strong>

There she was in her room. She's been looking out of the window, daydreaming. Something has been bothering her ever since she got back to her old house. Her parents hasn't return yet even though the planet has been restored for about a decade now. To be honest with herself she is satisfied without them. Arcee's parents were never the best. Her parents wanted her to have a bright future so that she could live a rich and proper life. They would lock her in her house so that they could tutor her so that she could graduate to a famous education centre. Arcee could never go out to make friends. Due to his strictness, Arcee always feared her father but not her mother. She would usually encourage her to endure as they only want whats best for her. Believe it or not she was a shy kid back then. She would usually avoid conversation with anyone she meets. She would've been like this forever if it wasn't for the war. She was taken to the facility so that she could be given a new body.

**Flashback**

Before the transport carrier was here to pick her up she was waiting at the porch with her mother. Arcee's father joined the Autobots long ago but never returned. While waiting, her mother suddenly brought up a question."Hey Arcee, I assume you already know where you're going to be headed." She replied "Yes."

"If I know you any better, you might do your best to stay there." her mother asked with a smile. "Um...yes, sorry." she replied. "Don't be. I don't blame you, its all our fault for keeping you away from the world your entire life."her mother said. "Don't say that mom, you only did what you think was best" said Arcee trying not to hurt her mother's feelings. Her mother kneeled down to her and said "Are you saying that you like staying with us?" She didn't know how to answer. She replied"No."

"We both only wanted you to have a happy life but now that this war has started everything has changed. No one will have a happy life until it ends." Her mother places her hands on her shoulders. "Arcee, if you manage to become a soldier do you promise to bring this war to an end. So that everyone in this world can live in peace?" She immedietly responded with a nod and said "Yes, I will." Her mother smiled and said "Good."

Arcee's mother then took out a locket out of her armor plates and placed it on her daughter's hands. "This locket has given me a tremendous amount of luck when my problems grew to the point where I can't handle them. Take it."

"Ok."

A few minutes later a transport carrier arrived to pick up the young Arcee.

Its been a few days since she left her home and stayed at the facility. The trainers there were harsh and unforgiving but Arcee payed them no mind as she tries her best to join the military in order to keep her promise to her mother. Still her life there somehow felt the same at home. She could'nt make any friends. She usually eats her energon in a quite when its breaktime and occasionally avoids conversation with everyone.

One day, a boy saw her leaving the cafetaria with her energon. He silently followed her until she sat down. "Hey" the kid shouted. "What are you doing here all alone?" Arcee was startled by the kid's approach and decided to stand up and walk away."Hey, don't ignore me."he said while grabbing Arcee's shoulder. "I just want to talk." Arcee decided to brave up and sit back down." So why aren't you eating with the others?" "I can't handle crowds very well."she replied."Is that so. You mean you don't have any friends." She replied"No." The kid said "Thats kinda sad. Then why don't we become friends." Arcee was suprised, no one has asked her to become friends in quite a long time."Well what about your other friends?"she asked."Oh the people here are mostly ruffians so I try to avoid them If possible." he answered. That was when Arcee realized that this boy was just like her but with a cheerful personality. Just like her this kid chooses his friends wisely. Arcee answered "Ok, I'll be your friend." The kid answered "Really? Alright! Anyway whats your name?"

"Arcee"she stated.

"I see, our names kinda rhyme." said the boy.

"Huh, then whats your name?" she asked.

**I decided to keep the boys name hidden because its more fun that way.**

"Wow, it does rhyme." she stated.

"I know right"

Since then Arcee has been meeting the kid at the same spot during breaks. One day, she asked why he decided to do his best to join the military. "Oh its kinda personal, but ok. Because I hate this war." Arcee didn't understand."You hate this war? Then why join the military." The kid answered "Because I want it to end so that everyone can live in peace and to get my parents back." "To get your parents back?"she asked.

"My parents fled this planet in order not to get caught up in the war."

"They can do that?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah my parents are quite rich."

"Then why didn't you follow them?" she asked curiously.

"I asked them if I somehow stopped the war they'd come back. They said yes and I stayed behind. That was when I vowed to stop this pointless war. I'll become the strongest warrior there is. If im lucky I might even fight alongside Optimus Prime."

Arcee then realized that this kid's sense of justice and ambition were far greater than hers.

A few weeks later the children that were still qualified were to be given new bodies. Arcee and her best friend went to their assigned operating rooms. "So I heard the procedure is gonna be painful even while you're asleep" Arcee stated. "It's not the pain you're worried about aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah"she replied."Don't worry, I'll still recognize you even when you're an adult." he said trying to cheer her up."Me too."

During lunchbreak, she met him again at the promised spot with her adult body."So you got the results"she asked. He replied "Yeah,we really are gonna be assigned to teams, huh. Hmph, what are the chances that we'll be in the same group. So let's read them, you first." She read the report card and said "Im assigned to Delta Team." The kid now an adult expressed a sad smile."Really? Im assigned to the Throttlebots." Arcee grew a sad expression on her faceplate."I see"she replied.

The next day, the transport carrier arrived to pick up the the newly adulted children. Arcee got in a transport carrier while her friend into another. A few minutes before its arrival, Arcee met him at the usual spot with her locket in hand."You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Remember what you said a few weeks ago, that you promised your parents. Well umm... can you make me a promise."

"Don't worry, I'll stop this war no matter what."

"I wasn't even finished. Here."

"A locket?"

"My mother gave that to me. She said it can bring someone good luck."

"WHAT, then you should keep it."

"No, I made a promise too that I would stop this war no matter what the cost. With my current motivation I can't really do that but you can."

"Im sorry Arcee, I just can't accept this."

"That's not the whole promise. If you keep that locket and when this war is over uhhh..."

"What is it."

"Let's g-get, let's get married."

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT. Wait wait wait, seriously wait. This is really hard to process."

"So what do you say?"

"Umm... Alright. If thats what you want its a promise. I'll keep your locket safe, you can count on that.

**Present**

"Oh snap out of it Arcee. That was just some promise I made to some stranger when I was a kid. I can't even remember his name now. He's probably dead anyway, guess that lucky locket was knockoff. Sorry, mom."she thought to herself. Then her phone started to rang."Ultra Magnus? Hello, something the matter, sir?"she stated on the phone. "Yes, something urgent has come up, come to the Elite Guard Headquarters immedietly. The rest of Team Prime are already on their way. Bumblebee and his squad will be there too." she puts down the phone and then heads out to the Elite Guard HQ."I wonder what happened" she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Star Seekers**

**Author's notes: This is where the sci-fi-ness begins. May contain planets from multiple franchises from now on. This chapter is extremely long.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Im here, sir. What seems to be the problem?" said Arcee as she stepped into the briefing room of the Elite Guard HQ with Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Strongarm there."Wait until everyone's here, so I don't have to explain more than once." replied the Elite Guard commander, Ultra Magnus.<p>

A few minutes later, every member of Team Prime and Bumblebee's Squad appeared in the briefing room."All present and accounted for sir."said Smokescreen."Good. Now, I apologize if I interrupted your daily routines. However, it has been brought to my attention that one our own scientists still in cryostasis has been found. I assume all of you know who Perceptor is?" Suddenly a bulky dark green arm was raised to the air and it wasn't Bulkhead's.  
>"Yes, Grimlock?" questioned the stoic Ultra Magnus."Who's Perceptor?" the green Dinobot asked.<p>

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh and explained "Perceptor is one of the smartest scientists ever known to cybertronians, second only to Shockwave. He was the head of Optimus's main scientist division. He specialized in weapon enhancements research during the war however during the final preparations of the Ark he was retasked in maintaining the flow of Energon for the Ark's fuel supply and weapons system of Iacon City in the nerve centre. He last known location was the Ark after the battle for Junkion and Requiem Blaster but according to reports of the crew he never reported back presumably captured by Star Seekers.

Then Grimlock raised his hand again."Im not giving you a history lesson, Grimlock. Report to your commanding officer for the details after the briefing."he replied. Grimlock then looked at Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech then let out faint sigh."Continuing on, just a few hours ago we received this faint transmission, audio only."

Ultra Magnus pressed the play button and out of the computer sounded a garbled voice."Autobot comma-bzzzzt this is Autobot desig-bzzzzt Perceptor requiring assistance, bzzzt sending coordinates to my loca-bzzzt hurry. Bzzzt inside the Tidal Wave don't know how long I can-bzzzt. HEY YOU get away from there-bzzzt. Scrap, they found me, hurry and-bzzzt."The computer then displayed End of Transmission.

"We've already recieved the coordinates but you all heard what happened. Considering the brutality of the Star Seekers we can only guess what they're doing to him after his transmission." Ultra Magnus then brought up a holograghic projection on the briefing table displaying the sector that the Tidal Wave was in and the ship itself."Our course of action would be to groundbridge Stealth Team into the Tidal Wave once we're near it with the Nemesis while cloaked. Their mission would be to confirm his status to us and then bring him back here... no matter what his condition. Once Stealth Team returns, we destroy the Tidal Wave with the Nemesis's weapons alongside reinforcements that will be hanging back waiting for the my order.

"Bumblebee, you were with Optimus and Ratchet during your first encounter with Thundertron, their captain. You know him more than any of us here. Is there any information you would like to share with us before we begin our mission."he asked."Thundertron harbors a strong hatred towards the cybertronians. He is peg-legged on the right and uses a cutlass but I never saw him use a blaster back then. During the battle on Junkion, while the Autobots and the Decepticons were fighting each other, Thundertron and the Star Seekers forced the inhabitants to integrate a spacebridge to the Tidal Wave. After that he proceded to the core of Junkion to obtain the Requiem Blaster. He was unsuccesful but so were we. Megatron got to it first and brought it on the Nemesis. However the Requiem Blaster was excessively used by all three leaders and overheated so the cons ejected it to space fearing it would explode and take out the whole ship. That is all."replied Bumblebee in a confident tone.

"The Requiem Blaster actually taps into the power of a nearby Sun and unleashes the immense amount of heat upon the target. There has been no record on the archives of anyone that survived a direct hit from the Requiem Blaster, not even a Prime. Rumor has it that when fully charged it has enough power to level an entire city with a blast radius similiar to a nuke.

However doing so would cause the Blaster to overheat risking it to self-destruct, endanger the user's arm and unable to use for a few hours. Both sides has gave up in searching the Requiem Blaster but not the Star Seekers. If Stealth Team confirms the Requiem Blaster's presence on the Tidal Wave, we will retreat immediatly."explained Ultra Magnus.

"And if my team finds both?"asked Arcee, the Stealth Team Leader."Then if possible steal the Requiem Blaster along with Perceptor. We can't risk for them to detect another groundbridge so you have to bring in both at the same time."he explained."And if we're spotted?"asked Sideswipe."Then you have 10 cycles to get back here before we leave you behind. Is that clear?"said Ultra Magnus."Yes,sir!"exclaimed Stealth Team."The rest will be with me on the Nemesis. The Star Seekers may not realized the full potential of what they've acquired and we like to keep it that way. Stealth Team you have an hour to prepare. Dismiss."

After the preparations were done, the Autobots went on board the Nemesis. The Nemesis then cloaked itself and activated the Spacebridge and appeared right outside the Tidal Wave's sensor range. However the Autobots saw something they never expected. The Tidal Wave was about 20 times bigger than the Nemesis."Something's not right. The Tidal Wave shouldn't be this big."exclaimed Bumblebee.

"Well, either the Tidal Wave got bigger or the Nemesis and us just got shrunk."said Knockout sarcastically."The Tidal Wave's been floating aroung for thousands of years. It would obvious they would increase their ship's size using the materials from other planets. You know, since they weren't busy with the war and all."corrected Wheeljack."And since they have Perceptor in custody, we can assume each room has some technological purposes."said Arcee.

"Alright Stealth Team you're up."ordered Ultra Magnus. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Sideswipe and stepped into the groundbridge and ended in the Tidal Wave. "Alright boys let's do this quietly. Smokescreen activate the jammer."she said."Roger that, activating jammer, cameras should be disabled in a 110 meter radius."he answered.

Meanwhile at the Tidal Wave's bridge.

"Captain, we detected a groundbridge Sector 4-D."said a crew member.

"Any commotions?"asked Thundertron as he sits upon his captain's chair.

"No captain, it seems that they haven't been spotted yet."the crew member said.

"So they took the bait, they haven't realized we upgraded our sensory systems yet, keep close tabs on them for now but if they're spotted sound the alarm as usual."ordered the pirate captain.

"Yes captain."he said.

"Are you sure you want them to have him captain? If they have him the Autobots would be able to obtain tech upgrades same as ours."said Axer the ex-Decepticon bounty hunter.

"Oh let 'em have him, my use of him is no longer needed. In order to annihilate the Cybertronians we first must kill their mightiest warriors. Killing the members of Team Prime would be my first step to Cybertron's destruction. Perceptor's misunderstanding should mislead the Autobots to their doom. You did hide the Requiem Blaster where no one will find it right?"asked Thundertron.

"Indeed somewhere no one will think to look, the garbage disposal."Axer said so confidently.

"A good hiding spot. However, you shall be the one to look for it and clean it up after this is over. I refuse to wield a hunk of junk that came out of the junkpile."he said in an angry tone.

"Yes captain."he said with a grunt.

Heading back to Stealth Team.

Arcee and others were quickly running across the hallway while not drawing attention."One question, how are we gonna find Perceptor in this huge ship? We'll need a map or something."asked Sideswipe."We'll have to find a terminal that has access to a schematic of the entire ship, we'll be able to make a map with that."explained Arcee."How hard it is to find a terminal. Im pretty sure we just passed a few of them."asked Smokescreen. "A terminal that has access to schematics is the one with a level 3 security lock, that can only be found in a security or a maintenance room."answered Bumblebee.

While quietly scouring through the ship, they passed a rectangular window that shows a much larger room below them. Most of them ignored it but Sideswipe stopped and said"Hey guys wait, take a look at this." Everybody stopped and looked into the window."What is this? They're actually doing marches."said Sideswipe."Just like the army, can we even call them pirates anymore."exclaimed Smokescreen."Its more than that take a look here guys."said Bumblebee. Next to them was another window where Bumblebee was. Everybody looked into the window and they were startled."A portable simulation room. We don't have that on the Nemesis or ever."exclaimed Sideswipe."Virtual simulation rooms have never been installed in a ship before, they must've breaked Perceptor hard."said Arcee.

Stealth Team continued their search for a security or maintenance room. Eventually they found a maintenance room and Arcee began to hack the terminal."Hurry it up Arcee, sooner or later a mechanic is gonna check this room."said Bumblebee."I know just give me a cycle."she said. Suddenly Sideswipe heard voices outside the door."We don't have a cycle, I think someone's outside, probably a mechanic."whispered Sideswipe.

"Man that riot was a real hustle. You know how much work Sandstorm put me through after that. How did the prisoners manage to get out of their cells anyways?"exclaimed the mechanic."It was probably Perceptor we've been givin' him too much kindness these days. Good thing we put him on ice, literally. Oh well I gotta go back to guard duty so see ya."said his subordinate.

"You hear that, one of them is probably a guard and what are they talking about a coup?"said Smokescreen quietly."Alright prepare for the Flytrap maneuver, no blasters."Arcee ordered."What the... I could've sworn I locked the door when I came out."said the mechanic.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 99 percent sure."

"Hmm, scrap get behind me!"said guard while pointing his rifle at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone must've hacked the panel to get in. I'll head in first. If you hear gunshots call for help."

"Ok"he replied.

The guard inspected the room and found Stealth Team lying on the ground dead cold."What the...who are these guys."exclaimed the guard. He dropped his rifle and then slowly inspected Arcee's body but found no major wounds. Then Arcee's optics opened and quickly shut the guard's mouth and killed him with her wrist blades.

"Alright he's dead."she exclaimed. Then the others got up and Sideswipe said"Man playing dead is so humiliating."

"Yeah but necessary now for the other one."said Bumblebee. Bumblebee opened the door and dragged the mechanic into the maintenance room and knifed him."You heard what they said. They must be keeping him in the cryo chambers."said Drift.

Stealth Team then head on to the cryo chambers to find Perceptor. After a while they reached the chambers but they were too many of them to look.  
>"Alright split up, tell us if you find Perceptor's pod."she ordered. After several minutes has passed, Bumblebee found Perceptor's pod and called to the others. Bumblebee opened it and watched Perceptor slowly regain consciousness.<p>

"Bumblebee, is that you?"he muttered.

"Yeah its me."said Bumblebee while helping him outta his stasis pod.

"Perceptor, are you unharmed?"asked Arcee.

"Yes. Suprisingly in one piece."replied Perceptor.

"Doctor, we need to ask you something. The Requiem Blaster, is it on this ship?"asked Arcee.

"That's why I sent the distress signal, they're on their way to retrieve it right now."he replied.

"Alright, we'll ask for a groundbridge."said Arcee.

"Wait, there are still some things I have to retrieve from my lab."said Perceptor.

"Is it really that important?"she asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright, lead the way and try not to make too much noise."she said with a grunt.

At Perceptor's lab

"Alright, I just need to gather some important documents."he exclaimed.

Perceptor began gathering datapads on his table and inside his drawers. Unfortunetly, without his knowledge one of the datapads was booby trapped with wire and sounded the alarm.

"Scrap, we gotta go! Ultra Magnus, this is Arcee requesting an immediate groundbridge! Over."said Arcee.

"Negative Arcee, you're currently in an anti-groundbridge zone. Proceed to a free zone for evac, we are marking it on your HUD."said Ultra Magnus

"Roger that, Ultra Magnus. Coordinates received, proceeding towards evac point."

As Stealth Team quickly proceeded to the coordinates, they were stopped by a battalion of Star Seeker riflemechs.

"Scrap, take cover and return fire!"said Arcee as she and her team take cover in the alcoves.

The hallway then began to be filled with red and blue lasers as both sides fired upon each other while taking cover in the alcoves.

"Sneaking into a warship huh?! Greaaaaaaat idea."exclaimed Sideswipe sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, SIDESWIPE!"shouted Bumblebee.

"Ultra Magnus, this is Arcee, we are pinned down. Requesting immediate assistance, over!"said Arcee over the radio.

"Copy that, Arcee. We're sending the Wreckers approximately 4 kilometres north from your position, over."

Soon a groundbridge appeared and out came Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Bulkhead carried a huge grenade launcher and Wheeljack wielded an assault rifle and a shotgun on his back and two pistols on his hips. These two were armed to the teeth as if they were gonna face an army by themselves which they will.

"Arcee, this is Wheeljack. We have your coordinates. Hold out as long as you can. Bulk and I are coming!"said Wheeljack while running to their position.

"Hurry, we can't hold on much long- SCRAP, they're coming from both sides. Bumblebee throw a grenade in the hallway."

Wheeljack then heard a loud boom in his audio receptors followed by static.

"Arcee, Arcee? Scrap, we gotta go!"said Wheeljack with Bulkhead following by him.

Heading back to Stealth Team.

Stealth Team continued to fight against overwhelming odds and their rifles were already running out of energon.

"Im out!"said Bumblebee as he switches to his pistol.

"Where are the Wreckers?! They should've been here by now!"exclaimed Smokescreen.

Then a yellow-like grenade then was tossed into the hallway.

"Flashbang!"shouted Arcee.

A yellow flash of light then bursted out the grenade followed by a deafening sound.

"Augh, my optics!"exclaimed Sideswipe.

The Star Seekers then moved in from both sides to finish off the Autobots. Stealth Team then recovered and hid in the alcoves waiting for them to come for one final stand. Then a loud boom sounded in the hallway followed by screams of dying Star Seekers. The Wreckers then appeared behind the Star Seekers with Bulkhead firing his grenade launcher at them while Wheeljack fired his rifle while running towards Stealth Team .

"You guys ok?"asked Wheeljack.

"Really, a grenade launcher? Don't you think that's a bit of an overkill."said Arcee.

"Well if you're a Wrecker, you'd understand."he answered.

"Alright, looks like their retreating. Good thing we got here just in time, huh?"exclaimed Bulkhead.

"A few cycles ago would've been nice."said Perceptor.

"You must be Perceptor?"asked Wheeljack.

"Yes."he answered.

"Alright we gotta hurry, we have about 3 cycles before they leave us for dead."said Bulkhead.

The Autobots then transformed and proceeded to the extraction point.

"Ultra Magnus, we have Perceptor and Stealth Team secured, requesting a groundbridge at the extraction point, over."said Wheeljack.

"Copy that, Wheeljack. Bring them home."said Ultra Magnus over the radio.

After the Autobots drove into the groundbridge, the Nemesis immediately escaped the vicinity by light speeding away. Back at the Nemesis, Ultra Magnus greeted Perceptor back on the bridge."Welcome back Perceptor, I trust you are well."said Ultra Magnus."Ultra Magnus, is that you? It has been a long time."he replied."Indeed, you must've been through a tough ordeal. Get some rest. We will ask for your report once were back on Cybertron."said Ultra Magnus."There's no time for that, the Star Seekers they're after the Requiem Blaster. They're probably on their way there right now."said Perceptor."What!? They know where it is?"asked Ultra Magnus. "Yes, I overheard Sandstorm and Cannonball talking outside my lab. They said their scouts found the Requiem Blaster in a temple on a planet called Sargasso. They said that the locals may think its a sacred item sent from their Gods because it fell from the sky. They also mention of how Autobots won the war."said Perceptor.

"Well have they retrieved it yet?"asked Ultra Magnus."No, they said the temple was filled with traps and the scouts were killed as a result. When I heard what happened, I started a riot with the prisoners that I planned for years. During the riot, I snuck into the communications room and sent the distress signal."explained Perceptor.

"I see, Teletraan bring up any data we have on Planet Sargasso."ordered Ultra Magnus to the ship's A.I."Planet Sargasso, age: unknown, inhabitants: Human-like lifeforms with inferior intellect, population: Under 800,000 excluding animals, surface type: Mostly swamps and marshes, status:normal, Cybertronian presence:None and vastly unexplored. That is all."stated Teletraan."It looks like our knowledge of this planet is minimal. But still we have no time to waste. Autobots we move on Planet Sargasso right now,"said Ultra Magnus.

"Wait wait wait, there's something I need to tell you. The research I got from my lab may help the Autobots against the Star Seekers. It is a program that I and a handful of scientists designed that will boost a soldier's capabilities without continuos use of Synthetic Energon."said Perceptor.

"Wait, are you suggesting that we..."said Ultra Magnus.

Perceptor nodded and Ultra Magnus's expression changed.

"Um...what are you two talking about?"asked Smokescreen.

Then the whole team began to look at both of them waiting for an answer.

Ultra Magnus then said "Im afraid we have no other choice. We must execute the Sentinel Program."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took so long. Sorry that this chapter came kinda late. I do know that this story is in my head because its been in there for a long time. Its just that I've been overwhelmed by the challenges life keeps throwing at me and because of that I barely had time to do the things I want. Just last week my exams just started and for a whole month I couldn't write single word in this chapter. But rest assured my exam is over and I can finally have some time to do what I want. This isn't really my last exam but I'll try to multitask studying and free time. The next chapter shouldn't be as long as this one so please wait until that time comes.<strong>


End file.
